


Free at last...

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Bad end, Cutting, Depressed Aloha, Depression, Sad boi hours, Suicide, femaletomale, readers with depression take caution, trans main character, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: I didn’t know what to call this.Read the warning in the beginning notes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Free at last...

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!
> 
> Cutting  
> Depression  
> Minor transphobia for like one sentence  
> Suicide   
> Bad thoughts 
> 
> Do NOT read if triggered easily

He started the vicious cycle again. Damn, he’d been clean for three years too. Well, all good things came to an end.

Everyone ignores him now.

The bright aura he surrounds himself in suffocated those around him. They’ve learned to block out his greetings and conversations. No one would listen. Yet they listen to Goggles, one of the most hyper inklings out there. Maybe everyone just liked a cute face, one that doesn’t hide anything.

He made a few more perfections to his skin. Though to everyone else, they are considered imperfections, but to him, they fixed him. Not that anyone would give a carp about him.

He just wanted to stop.

He wanted to stop being alive. Stop needing other people’s attention, stop being alone. Stop being so clingy. He was a hypocrite, he says he dislikes clingy people, yet he’s clingy himself. Is that why his close friends never send a notification to his phone if he doesn’t start the conversation? They probably wanted him gone. Everyone wanted him gone.

He has lots of pennies, but no quarters. Not that good friends would ever come. He’s shown his dark side to a few people, and they either ignore his cries for help, or they run away. To be honest, he doesn’t know what hurts him more. 

He reopens old wounds and creates new ones. He chuckled darkly. A week ago, he had called himself a coward, someone who used other things to hurt himself because he couldn’t. Yet here he was now, tearing into his flesh. 

He looked at his old photos. He hated them. He used to be a she. His parents never accepted him. They refused to call him by his new pronouns. But right now, he wasn’t focusing on what his body used to be, but rather how he used to be.

He used to be happy. He used to wake up and know that the day was going to be great. 

Then he turned five.

His parents divorced, and he blamed himself until he was ten years old. Those five years were torture. Pretending he was okay, getting backstabbed by countless people he used to call friends, ridiculed and called various names ranging from freak to monster. 

The girls he used to be friends with before his transformation always alienated him from the group. Hell, one even said no one would ever truly be friends with a monster like him. She was right. 

His hand grew tired of cutting, and his eyes were heavy from the loss of blood. He cleaned up the bathroom floor. The rest of the S4 would be mad at the mess. He slipped himself into the shower and propped himself up against the wall. It’ll be less of a hassle to clean up his blood that way. Just turn on the water and watch the pink go down the drain. 

He already left a note and a voice recording on his phone if anyone found his body. No one would care to read or listen to them anyways. He closed his eyes and took his final breath.

When he awoke, he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m okay. 
> 
> I promise.
> 
> Someone just left me alone with my thoughts like every night lol-
> 
> I’m too much of a coward anyway...


End file.
